Deja de coquetear, Dean
by BGQueen
Summary: Dean comete un error que quizás le cueste lo más valioso que tiene en su vida. Sam trata de ayudar y Cass siente que no puede vivir una vida en la que no este con el cazador de brillante ojos verdes. Destiel, el primero escrito en dos horas a base de nada. No critiquen a mi bebé, amenlo(? Un poco de Ooc, pero nada drastico.


Pues, ¿qué más puedo decir? Es mi primer Destiel y sólo puedo decir que espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Gracias de antemano por leer esto.

Supernatural no me pertenece, es del gran Eric Kripke y demás productores, sin embargo la historia sí es sólo y exclusivamente mía.

* * *

Dean Winchester miro la birra que tenía en la mano por algunos largos segundos que pronto se volvieron minutos. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sentado frente a la televisión de un motel barato con mal gusto de decoración (vulgar y sin sentido), pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia, perdida y ansiosa de ver al ángel que cuidaba de su hermano y él con tanto afán, como si fuera su trabajo que, obviamente, no lo era. No lo malinterpreten, adoraba estar en compañía del ángel, el tenerlo junto a él y poder ver sus ojos cada vez que lo necesitaba lo llenaba de paz y seguridad que difícilmente había podido sentir antes, cuando Cass no estaba en su vida aún. Miro a su hermano que ya empezaba a verse algo rojo por tanto gritar, sí, justo ahora su querido hermano menor estaba lanzándole sermones a diestra y siniestra sin piedad. Gritando idiota por un lado, lanzando algunos ''Cass'' por acá y bufando de frustración por allá. Sí, era consciente de que había actuado como un completo patán insensible pero no podía evitarlo y cuando quiso arreglarlo, Cass ya había desaparecido con una mirada que le partió, literalmente, el alma a Dean cuando la vio. Sabía qué Cass no se lo merecía, claro que no, él era la persona (ángel) más inocente y dulce que había conocido nunca, y vaya que había conocido bastantes como para confirmar esa declaración.

Sam miro a su hermano sintiéndose un completo idiota, el rubio ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, sólo miraba al vacío ausente y desconectado del mundo real. Joder, agarró el puente de su nariz y lo apretó con algo de fuerza. No podía entender porqué Dean seguía comportándose así, aún y cuando tenía una bonita y prospera relación con Castiel, una que cualquiera envidiaría con sólo ver la forma en cómo los ojos del otro se iluminaban cada vez que se encontraban, uno no podía estar separado del otro por demasiado tiempo, Sam lo sabía, Cass lo sabía y, estaba seguro, Dean también lo sabía aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a perder esa faceta de chico rudo y masculino que ya no le iba para nada (aunque pensaba que Castiel creía todo lo contrario).

-En serio, Dean –dijo Sam suspirando y encaminándose al sofá donde estaba su hermano para hablar como dos personas civilizadas-. No puedes seguir con esto. No está bien, no es correcto y… ¿puedes apagar el maldito porno? Dios, esto es serio.

-Ya… -murmuro obedeciendo a su hermano y apagando la pantalla cuando, según él, la mejor parte se avecinaba. No miro a su hermano, no lo necesitaba, podía sentir claramente la mirada que estaba usando ahora, esa que gritaba ''estás haciéndolo mal y más vale que lo repares''. Dean suspiro hastiado.

-Mira, las relaciones nunca son sencillas y menos sí se trata de **nuestras **relaciones –empezó con un tono más suave y comprensivo del que había usado antes-. Nunca es sencillo, los dos lo sabemos, pero aún así, Dean, él lo intenta –levantó una de sus manos y la colocó con suavidad sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor-, vaya que sí. Tú eres mi hermano y Dios sabe que daría mi vida por ti y por eso siento la obligación de advertirte que Cass no siempre va a estar ahí esperándote o rogándote.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? –Preguntó sobresaltándose, no esperaba que su hermano saliera con algo así, quizás lo estaba engañando pero sabía que eso era posible, que el ángel podría encontrarse a alguien mil veces mejor que él, le dolía demasiado y, aunque quisiera, eso no dejaría de ser una posibilidad, una real y tangible que podía sentir como le respiraba en su nuca, amenazándolo y diciéndole que, en efecto, toda aquel sueño podría acabar en cualquier instante.

-Qué, hermano, Cass es un hombre muy atractivo… ¿qué? No puedes mirarme así, no es como si fuera a intentar algo teniéndote a ti y a Gabriel prácticamente en mi espalda espiándome a cada segundo del día –respondió ofendido y con una mueca de falsa dignidad, Dean frunció el ceño confundido y Sam suspiro, miro al techo unos segundo y después volvió su mirada a su hermano-. Sé que estás aquí, Gabe, no es muy gentil que no estés espiando de esa forma.

-¿De qué rayos ha-…? –Las palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar ese peculiar aleteo que hacían los ángeles cuando llegaban a un lugar, su corazón se detuvo de golpe esperando ver a Castiel aparecer de pronto en la habitación, sin embargo, en su lugar apareció el dichoso arcángel que disfrutaba hacerle bromas pesadas, frente a ellos con un chocolate en mano y una mueca de molestia fingida en el rostro-. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Instinto –respondió sencillamente el más alto de la habitación encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es justo –dijo Gabriel frunciendo los labios, Sam sólo le sonrió tranquilamente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos y pudiera sentarse, Gabriel lo hizo pero en lugar de tomar una silla o dejarse caer en el otro sofá, fue directo a las piernas del menor de los Winchester y se dejo caer ahí, sin darle demasiada importancia y disfrutando del quejido agudo que Sam había dejado escapar de sus labios debido a su peso sobre él.

-Eso… no… era ne… necesario –susurro apenas tratando de recuperar el aire, Sam.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Cass ahora, Mono sin Pelo? –Preguntó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño, nadie se metía con su familia y salía ileso del asunto, en especial con el pobre Cass que había pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento, él no se lo merecía.

-¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa? –Respondió el rubio ofendido.

-Porqué siempre, sieeeempre, es tu jodida culpa, rubio estúpido –respondió secamente Gabriel mirando la barra de chocolate que tenía en las manos a medio acabar.

-Gabe… -susurro Sam negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-Sabes qué es verdad, Sammy, mi pobre hermano lo único que siempre hace es querer ayudarlo en lo que sea, sacrifica su vida e, incluso, su propia seguridad por protegerlo, lo que menos se merece es que lo traten como se debe. Cómo un maldito ángel del señor, Dios, él se lo ganó –contestó Gabriel con la voz forzada y una mirada que parecía arder en sus ojos.

Dean no pudo sentirse peor que en esos momento, Gabriel tenía razón, Cass no se merecía que él lo tratará de esa forma, pero no era su culpa, el puto problema había sido causado por sus viejos y groseros hábitos que no querían abandonarlo, y vaya que intentaba deshacerse de ellos por su bien y el de su pareja.

El problema se había dado origen ese mismo día después de una cacería cualquiera, un vampiro con delirios de poder y un hambre feroz había atacado un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Nueva Jersey, matando a un par de personas y vaciándolas por completo. Dean y Sam no tardaron en dar con él, prácticamente ese mismo día, no era ni muy fuerte, ni muy listo, así qué literalmente se había entregado en bandeja a los dos hermanos. El plan había salido a pedir de boca y los daños se habían reducido a un par de rasguños y uno que otro moretón que se iría en menos de dos días, Dean estaba contento de que al fin sus casos habían abandonado esa estresante tensión que los demonios se ceñían en poner sobre sus hombros. Se sentía bien el tener que resolver esos pequeños problemas con la mínima cantidad de golpes y daños. Los dos hermanos decidieron ir a un bar y beber para celebrar una cacería exitosa, que en opinión del mismo Dean, había sido como ir en bicicleta por el parque, demasiado fácil y demasiado satisfactoria. Ambos subieron al Impala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y en sólo unos veinte minutos después los dos ya estaban ordenando una deliciosa y fría birra a una linda y bien dispuesta camarera rubia, hasta ahí todo había sido normal, una salida más entre los dos que pretendía relajarlos y recompensarlos por su labor de héroes anónimos, hasta que, como era de esperarse, la camarera que los atendía le dedicaba furtivas y lascivas miradas a Dean, nada muy propio de una mujer, parecía más un perro en celo (en propias palabras de Castiel, ¿qué? Él también podía usar palabrotas cuando quería). Dean no parecía especialmente interesado, pero cada palabra y sonrisa que salía de él parecía incitar lo contrario. Sus gestos invitaban a la mujer a ir más allá de una simple charla y unos cuantos coqueteos, no se daba cuenta de que estaba pasando la raya entre ser amable y ser un bastardo infiel. Sam lo miraba de lejos esperando que su hermano reaccionara y no cometiera una tontería que sólo Dean Winchester podía logras, claro que ese pensamiento se fue al caño cuando lo oyó formular la siguiente pregunta.

-Y, preciosa, ¿cuándo es tu hora de salida? –Preguntó Dean con esa especial sonrisa de lado que ponía cuando sabía que todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

Antes de que Sam pudiera reprenderlo por su estúpida actuación, el sonido de alguien jadeando detrás de ellos llamo su atención enseguida, los tres dirigieron sus ojos a la persona que los había interrumpido y ya no hubo duda de que Dean estaba más que muerto. Cass estaba detrás de ellos y los miraba con los ojos brillantes y muy grandes, Sam conocía esa mirada perfectamente, la había visto un par de veces pero era capaz de identificarla. Castiel estaba roto por dentro, destruido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sam quiso decir algo y Dean se levanto de un salto para empezar a rogar su perdón, Cass lo miro y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí con los hombros tensos y las manos contraídas en un puño tembloroso. Dean salió corriendo del lugar sin percibir nada más que el vacío que había en su pecho al ver como su ángel se iba, su hermano decidió esperar, preocupado, ya que esos eran asuntos que no le concernían.

Dean encontró a Cass de pie a unos pocos metros de la puerta, mirando el suelo sin moverse, por un segundo el rubio pensó que ya ni siquiera estaba respirando. Se acerco a él con cautela y una mirada de arrepentimiento que podría convencer hasta al mismísimo Crowley de volver al infierno y nunca más salir de ahí.

-Cass… no es lo que piensas… no pretendía irme con ella a ningún lado, sólo estaba… -las palabras no llegaban a formularse en su cabeza, nada coherente que pudiera justificarlo llegaba a su mente, probablemente porqué no había forma de justificar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Era un idiota, un bastardo y un maldito al hacerle eso a la única persona que daría su vida sin titubear a cambio de que él, Dean Winchester, pudiera ser feliz.

-¿Por qué… haces esto, Dean? –Pregunto el ángel girándose para poder ver al hombre que amaba.

Dean sintió como estrujaban su corazón al verlo, su rostro y sus ojos mostraban un dolor más antiguo que el que le causaba ese pequeño traspié de Dean con la camarera, el dolor era de más atrás, mucho más atrás. No era algo de una sola vez, Dean podía verlo. Lo estaba lastimando sin darse cuenta y eso le partía el alma en dos.

-Perdón, Cass… -respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Te perdono, Dean… -respondió con la voz neutral que usaba siempre, Dean pensó que probablemente había sido idea suya pero aquello había sonado casi como una despedida, el rubio dejo de respirar, había más, lo sabía-. Te perdono, pero ya… no puedo más. Dean, me duele… -señalo su pecho, justo en el centro donde se supone debía estar su corazón-, me confunde y me hace estar triste… te perdono… debes saber que… ya no puedo confiar en ti, ya no quiero creer en algo que es falso, perseguir un sueño… creer en algo invisible… ya no puedo… yo –Cass parecía querer controlar sus ganas de ponerse a llorar al alejar sus ojos de los verdes del rubio, su cuerpo tembló y Dean supo que lo peor estaba por ser dicho-, lo siento, Dean.

Las palabras estaban dichas, cada letra lo había desgarrado por dentro haciendo que su arma sangrara y todo el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Castiel se intensificara en Dean hasta volverlo una agonía, una tortura y el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida, se congelo donde estaba en shock y Cass supuso que eso era todo. Las cosas se habían dicho y ya no había marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y eso no iba a cambiar aunque los dos lo desearan de corazón. Castiel cerró sus ojos y suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, retrocedió un paso y Dean reacciono, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba por perder a una de las personas más importante que tenía!

-¡Castie-…! –Había sido tarde, demasiado tarde. El aleteo de sus alas se escucho y Dean supo que lo había perdido todo. Era un estúpido y un hijo de perra, era la escoria andante. Era basura.

Sam salió poco después hallando a su hermano sentado dentro del Impala con la mirada perdida en sus pies, la compasión y curiosidad quemaban su interior, se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, no era momento de hostigar a su hermano, ahora no lo necesitaba. Dos días después su paciencia se había agotado y la discusión y sermones se habían hecho presente por cortesía del adorable Sam, razones por las cuales ahora se encontraban los tres, Dean, Sam y Gabriel, hablando sobre su estupidez y patanería.

-Mira –habló con más calma el arcángel, recargando su cuerpo contra el ancho pecho de Sam, suspiro y su rostro se volvió serio-. A diferencia de lo que puedes pensar, no te odio.

-¿No? Eso explica porque de tu adorable y encantadora actitud conmigo –contesto Dean con la voz seca.

-Deja ese humor estúpido, lo que quiero decir es que… Cass es tan feliz contigo, nunca lo había visto tan… Dean, cuando él te ve sus ojos brillan como una estrella… ¿entiendes? Te ama… está loco por ti… Dios, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué los humanos son tan estúpidos con esto?

-¿Disculpa? –Respondió Sam arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Oh, cariño, no hablo de ti. Tú eres perfecto –respondió deprisa el bromista pegando su nariz con la del menor de los Winchester, moviéndola un poco en un gesto cariñoso, Sam sonrió cerrando los ojos y empozó a reír despacio, completamente enamorado. Gabriel sonrió y Dean sintió las arcadas atacar su estomago.

-Eres tan dulce –murmuro Sam abrazando al hombre entre sus piernas con más fuerza.

-Eres mejor que cualquier chocolate, Sammy –respondió el rubio pasando sus manos por el cuello del más alto.

-Tú eres mejor que el aire que respiro –dijo Sam con un tono que duplicaba las nauseas de Dean.

-Y Dean va a empezar a vomitar sí no paran de hacer esas cursilerías enfrente de mí –dijo de pronto el mayor de los Winchester en voz demasiado alta y el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas formaban una sola línea.

-Oh, cállate de una vez y ve a buscar a Cassie para rogarle su perdón como el miserable mono que eres –respondió ante la ofensa Gabriel, Sam sonrió y miro a su hermano comprensivamente. Dean pasó por alto el insulto de Gabriel y asintió. Sí Cass no iba a querer volver a verlo al menos quería saberlo de su propia boca.

El rubio se levanto, sacudió sus vaqueros y tomo su chaqueta para salir del cuarto y encaminarse hasta su Impala. Hacía algo de frío allá afuera, incluso podía ver su aliento salir de su boca, embutió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y se recargo contra la cajuela de su auto, miro el pavimento y los pensamientos empezaron a brotar dentro de su mente como las microscópicas gotas de lluvia que avisaban el inicio de una tormenta.

No quería actuar así con Cass, no deseaba dañarlo de ninguna manera. El coquetearle a aquella camarera había sido un simple impulso que su mente no pudo razonar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que la herida había sido trazada en el alma del ángel, tan profunda y larga que Dean empezaba a pensar que iba a ser irreparable. Nadie se merecía sentir eso, era un sentimiento agonizante y asfixiante que te destrozaba cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo del resto de tu vida. A Dean nunca le había hecho una herida que mereciera ser recordada, pero podía deducir el cómo se sentía, aunque fuera sólo una pizca, y era algo que qué, según su criterio, no era justo para nadie.

Dean levanto su cabeza y miro el cielo repleto de estrella con una mueca ausente y pensativa.

-Lo siento tanto –empezó murmurando al aire-. No quiero ser así, Cass. Lo que menos deseo es lastimarte, en esta vida y en la próxima, lo único que anhelo es poder ser feliz contigo… siempre contigo –Dean bajo sus ojos al suelo de nuevo y la garganta se le contrajo con un doloroso nudo, se alejo de su coche un par de pasos y soltó un quejido de dolor-, tú no te mereces esto… joder, soy un completo estúpido por hacerte esto. Soy un imbécil, un idiota y un bastardo que no se merece tenerte a su lado… no te merezco, Cass.

-No es verdad, Dean… -respondió en voz baja alguien detrás de él, muy cerca. Dean se giro de inmediato, reconociendo esa voz al instante, topándose de frente con los penetrantes y profundos ojos de Castiel.

-Cass…

-No eres un idiota, Dean… eres una gran persona. –Las manos del ángel subieron hasta el rostro del rubio y sus pulgares empezaron a acariciar sus pómulos con cuidado, tanto que parecía que temía romper al cazador. Vaya tontería.

-No quiero que estés enojado conmigo, Cass –respondió con ese tono que los niños usaban cuando sabían que estaban en un gran problema.

-No lo estoy… sólo estaba… triste.

-No quiero lastimarte, no quiero arruinar la felicidad que siento cada vez que escucho tu voz… mírame… parezco una colegiala enamorada –bromeó con la voz débil, cansado de echar a perder lo bueno que tenía en su vida siempre.

-Eso no es verdad, no eres una chica, Dean… -respondió Cass ladeando su rostro confundido. El enojo se había dispersado desde el primer día que habían estado separados, ya lo habían pensado desde antes y lo habían confirmado una y otra vez cada vez que oían el nombre del otro, uno no podía vivir sin el otro y viceversa. Eran una sola alma, sus corazones no podían estar alejados, ambos se necesitaban como el mismo aire que respiraban. Dean sonrió y abrazo con fuerza al ángel, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre de bellos ojos azules, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor tan vívidamente que le recordaba una y otra vez que eso no era un sueño. Que en verdad tenía a Castiel a su lado en más de una forma.

-Te… necesito tanto –susurro Dean.

-Yo también, Dean.

-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que me gusta mucho, sólo una cosa en todo el mundo que me hace feliz siempre –dijo Dean acariciando la espalda del pelinegro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú, Cass –finalizo Dean levantando sus ojos para encontrar los azules de su adorado ángel.

-Dean… -Castiel parpadeó un par de veces y una tenue pero sincera sonrisa se formo en sus labios resecos-, ya entiendo lo que dijiste sobre la colegiala enamorada.

Ambos se sonrieron, una silenciosa reconciliación ocurrió entre ellos y ya nada en el mundo iba mal. Los labios de uno encontraron los del otro y se unieron deprisa, hambrientos del delicioso contacto que la piel del contrario les daba. ¿Así se sentía besar a tu otra mitad? Dean sentía que volva, que estaba en un sueño o en el cielo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tocar aquellos labios perfectos que encajaban con los suyos como si hubieran sido hechos para encontrarse. Ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba después, y tampoco ninguno quería saberlo, las sorpresas que les esperaban quizás no fueran buenas, quizás los lastimarían o quizás, simplemente, ocurrirían, lo que sí sabían, los dos con fe ciega, es que sin importar qué suceda después, los dos estarán para el otro cuando se necesiten. Que Dean siempre estará con Castiel y que Castiel siempre estará con Dean.

Un sonido llamo la atención de ambos y se separaron a regañadientes para ver lo que sucedía, Dean no supo cómo o porqué de pronto un gato había salido a escena, Dean miro al minino con recelo, queriendo intimidarle para que se fuera y el pudiera continuar con lo suyo. El gato ronroneó y salto al ataque con un molesto sonido que asemejaba un gruñido, Dean retrocedió y el gato se engancho de su ropa para rasguñarle la cara, el rubio empezó a correr en círculos, gimiendo de dolor y tratando de arrancarse al gato del rostro. Cass se quedo de pie sin entender nada, sólo unos pocos minutos se dio cuenta, por un nada masculino grito por parte de Dean, que ese gato no iba a soltarlo.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡No lo lastimes, no lastimes al pobre gatito! –Grito Castiel preocupado de verdad por el agresor que arañaba la piel de su pareja.

-¡Quitádmelo ahora, Cass! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Una carcajada se escucho a lejos de la divertida escena que se presentaba en el estacionamiento prácticamente vacío del motel. Gabriel estaba ahí, riendo escandalosamente por todo lo que sus ojos presenciaban, nunca había reído tanto antes, su barriga le dolía demasiado y estaba por quedarse sin aire, pero no le importaba, él quería seguir riendo.

-Gabe… no debiste hacerle eso a Dean… -susurro Sam conteniendo las ganas que tenía de reír, la risa de Gabe era realmente contagiosa.

-Vamos, ¿no esperabas que fuera a dejarlo irse así como así, verdad? Parece que no me conocieras, Sammy. El mono lampiño hirió a mi hermanito, lo menos que podía hacer era… darle una leve lección –la sonrisa en los labios de arcángel se ensancho mucho más con esa declaración. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía meterse con su familia.

-¿Sabes qué es alérgico a los gatos, no? –Preguntó Sam inclinando su cabeza con uno de sus conocidos gestos de ''yo lo sé todo, no puedes mentirme''.

-Pensé que eso le daría el extra que necesitaba –declaró encogiéndose de hombros indiferente. Sam frunció el ceño molesto y empezó a negar con su cabeza, Gabriel le sonrió y estiro sus brazos hasta el cuello del más alto y lo obligo a inclinarse hasta estar a su altura, acerco sus labios a los del contrario y sonrió de nuevo, entrecerrando sus ojos encantado por el hormigueó que sentía en su estomago cada vez que tenía a Sam cerca de él-. Te amo, chocolatito.

-Te amo también, Gabe –respondió Sam envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, sus labios se unieron y el corazón de ambos dio un salto.

En serio que estaban volviéndose los reyes de las cursilerías los hermanos Winchester.

-¡Quítalo de una vez Cass! ¡Mi cara!

-¡Deaaaaan!

Dean podía ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero había algo que todo el mundo sabía y era que él se volvía **de verdad** un idiota cuando estaba junto a su ángel, que siempre serían ellos contra el mundo. _Sólo ellos dos._


End file.
